Another Voice from Heaven
by eroticboi80
Summary: Following their loss at Regionals and changes in the makeup of New Directions, the remaining members of the club were tasked with recruiting new members. Finn discovered a new voice with some familiar undertones. Sinn. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a **_**Glee**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

The students at McKinley High returned to school following the summer holidays and so did the members of New Directions. They had attempted to put behind them the disappointment of the result at Regionals and were determined to win not only Regionals that year, but Nationals as well. With some of the minor changes that took place in the makeup of the Glee club, it was up to everyone in the group to recruit new members in order to get back up to the minimum of twelve members. One of the members, Finn Hudson who was also the quarterback of the football team was hoping to recruit members from the football team but was rebuffed in his initial attempts.

Finn returned to the locker room later on hoping he would have better luck in signing up new members but remembered how difficult it was for Mr. Schuester to recruit members of the football team for the club the previous year. He walked around and seeing that it was empty he was about to head on out again but just before he walked out the door, he heard a voice that sounded as if it was from heaven. Finn walked towards where the voice was coming from and could also hear the crackling of the water hitting the tiles from the showers and heard the voice getting stronger and stronger as he walked towards the shower stalls.

Once the quarterback found himself standing by the shower stalls, he discovered the voice belonged to the new guy Sam Evans who had recently transferred to McKinley. Finn could not believe what a great voice Sam had and that he would have been a great addition to New Directions. As Finn heard Sam sing in the shower, he could not help but think back to the previous year where the situation was almost the same and that he was on the other side of that shower and it was Mr. Schuester that had discovered the teen athlete. Finn decided to sneak away since he did not want Sam to catch him just staring at him naked in the showers and feel awkward about the whole situation, but Sam's voice could not keep him away from the stalls.

Sam took his shower after he was all alone in the locker room and just felt relaxed as the hot water and steam just relaxed his aching muscles and just melted the pain away. He took his time since he always liked to take his showers slowly, and loved the feeling of the hot water slithering down his well-toned body. While Sam continued to take his shower, Finn continued to stand there, staring at Sam and hoping he would not get caught. Sam continued to belt out the lyrics to his song as he loved to sing in the showers as Finn cold not help but start to develop a man crush on him. There was just something about the blond football player's golden voice that struck a chord with him.

After shampooing his hair, Sam re-opened his eyes and immediately saw his teammate looking at him, with Finn starting to panic as he had been caught and scrambling to come up with an excuse. Not knowing how to react, Sam just continued rinsing himself off since he was not sure what Finn had wanted.

"Uh, what's up…Finn is it?" asked the new student as he could not quite remember the quarterback's name as both of them could sense the awkwardness between them.

Even though Finn was not the brightest light at school, he was able to realize that since Sam was new and likely did not have very many friends, that perhaps he could become one of Sam's friends, win his trust, and that he could eventually get him to do whatever he wanted him to do in case getting him to join New Directions proved to be a hard sell.

"Want to join the glee club?" asked the popular athlete.

"Uh, no thanks. That's just not me. I don't see myself doing something like that," responded the shy football player.

"Come on, I know you're looking to be popular and trust me, you will be popular if you join New Directions," responded Finn as he attempted to manipulate the situation to his advantage since he knew that the members of the glee club were far from being popular based on the fact they were in that particular club.

"I don't know," Sam responded.

"Dude, you have a great voice. You have a gift and chicks love a guy who can sing," Finn said as he tried to lie his way into getting Sam to join.

As Finn continued to try and convince Sam to join, he could not help but look up and down Sam's naked body. Sam was growing uncomfortable with the way Finn was staring at him and was not sure how to handle the situation. There was something about the transfer student that Finn sensed inside which piqued his curiosity.

"Um, is everything ok?" Sam asked in a nervous tone as he was growing more and more uncomfortable at the situation.

"Everything's just fine," Finn said as he also smiled in response and winked at him.

Sam knew the winking was something more than Finn complimenting him about his singing.

"What's with all the winking man?" Sam asked his teammate as he raised his voice.

"What are you all worked up about?" Finn asked in response as he started to laugh.

"You tell me, you're winking at me here in the shower, and you ask me what I'm worked up about?" Sam demanded to know.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Finn said in response with Sam looking as if he was about to hit someone but did not do it since he was just confused about Finn's reasons for winking at him were.

Without saying anything, Finn walked towards Sam and took the singer's hand, guiding it towards his crotch even though he was still in his jeans.

"Do you like it?" Finn asked.

"What the…?" Sam asked in a panicked voice as he immediately let go of Finn's midsection.

"Look, I like girls. I'm not interested," responded Sam as he was clearly shaking

"That's not what I asked. I asked you if you like this," Finn said, pointing at  
>his crotch.<p>

Sam did not say anything in response, which pretty much answered Finn's question as far as Finn himself was concerned. With Sam just standing there, water still running from the shower head and continuing to drench Sam in hot water, Finn leaned forward and  
>kissed Sam.<p>

With his hand on Finn's crotch, Sam said: "Yes, I like it. I like it a lot."

Finn simply smiled at Sam, winked at him again, and making light of the situation as he laughed. With the two of them just staring at each other for a brief moment, Sam just leaned over at Finn this time and started to kiss him on the lips in a more passionate way than Finn had when he kissed Sam. Finn was drawn in under the shower head by Sam and was getting drenched himself by the hot water as his clothes were clinging to his body like saran wrap. Both of them had their wet bodies pressed up against  
>each other with the hot water of the shower head now drenching both of them which just added to the passion the two of them had towards each other.<p>

"I thought you liked girls?" Finn giggled at Sam, referring to what he had said earlier.

"Right know I don't know what I like," Sam responded.

"You'll know what you like after I'm done with you," Finn said in response with that big  
>smile which made the girls (and even Kurt) weak at the knees.<p>

Sam started to peel off Finn's clothes and tossed them into the heaping pile until he was standing there only in his boxers. Sam worked his way down on Finn, pecking him on the neck, spending quite a bit of time on his hard pecks and chest, his abs, his navel, before reaching his "happy trail." Sam worked Finn's "happy trail" for quite a bit up and down with the tip of his tongue and loved the soft, silky feeling of it. Moving down to Finn's hardening friend which had pitched a tent in his underwear, Sam peeled off Finn's boxers and added it to the pile leaving him stark naked. Sam was in complete aw at the sight of Finn's beautiful blood-engorged penis and started to lick his shaft up and down like a popsicle and wrapped his tongue around the big bulbous head of his member.

"Don't tease me dude," Finn said as he just wanted Sam to get on with it.

Sam just took in the entire length of Finn's cock his mouth, trying to arouse Finn even further, as if the way Sam had worked on his body was not enough to arouse him. Sam felt Finn's pulsing boner just throb like crazy which only got harder and thicker in his mouth as it became easier for the inside of his mouth to slide up and down Finn's circumcised erection. With the combination of the hot water on him and getting one of the most amazing blow jobs he had ever received at the same time, Finn was so relaxed, jerked his head backwards and just closed his eyes as Sam just worked away at Finn's cock, all eight inches of it. The hot water just splashed all over Finn's neck and upper body as he still had his head jerked backwards and started to moan in pleasure.

As if to arouse Finn even further, Sam started to play around with Finn's hairless ball sack and feeling his big balls, even pulling at them gently. Sam teased the bottom of Finn's pole with the tip of his tongue, slithering his tongue around like a snake which impressed Finn a lot. Sam started to grip Finn's firm, sexy ass and just kneading it like dough while Finn just started to pull on Sam's hair. Sam tried not to gag on Finn's big cock as Finn moaned and groaned, unable to remember when the last time was since he had such a great blow job. Finn groaned very quickly, and let out one big groan as he  
>erupted like Mount St. Helen's in Sam's mouth as he swallowed every last drop of Finn's thick load.<p>

Finn was still pretty hard after shooting his load inside of Sam's mouth. Sam stood up and kissed Finn again with his big sexy mouth as Finn was able to taste himself in Sam's mouth. Finn stroked himself a few times so he would not go all limp and forced Sam against the wall of the shower with the water sill running. With Sam's hands spread out against the shower wall, Finn took his beautiful cock and ploughed himself inside of Sam's sexy blond ass. Finn entered the entire length of his manhood inside of Sam, causing him to squeal loudly with Finn's groans unable to drown out Sam. Seeing that he  
>had a semi, Sam started to masturbate himself after getting hard. Finn was pounding away at Sam's gay ass, groaning just as loudly as Finn, absolutely loving the fact he was being fucked by Finn. Running his hands all over Sam's smooth, wet back Finn began to kiss the back of Sam's neck and upper back, and for a few moments, took over from Sam, masturbating his seven-and-a-half inch cock before letting Sam pleasure himself again.<p>

Sam giggled a bit from the ticklish feeling from Finn's ball sack smacking up against Sam's sack. Finn jerked his head back numerous times with his thrusts getting harder and more intense, just wanting to shred Sam's ass. Sam felt as if Finn's cock was expanding inside of him, causing him to groan profusely and shoot off a lot of profanities, although he felt that Finn could drill him for the rest of his life. Finn felt that Sam's ass was one of the best he had been inside so far, starting to make him forget about anyone else he had ever been with. Finn started to smack the side of Sam's butt cheeks really hard, trying to arouse himself even further. Gripping Sam's hips tightly, Finn groaned about the fact he was going to climax and thrusting one last time, blew his load inside of Sam with his cock just quivering in ecstasy.

Finn eventually pulled out after catching his breath and saw that his cock was coated in a thick layer of his own cum. Sam turned around, and continued to masturbate, looking at Finn like a wild animal stalking its prey. Sam just spread his legs apart as he pleasured himself with the shower water still spraying his back, and groaned at Finn. Finn stood there, starting at Sam's uncircumcised cock while Sam pointed his cock at Finn and shot a huge sperm bomb all over Finn's face, neck, and upper body. They both laughed at each other, and washed each other off under the same shower head, not saying anything to each other but just staring at each other.

After cleaning themselves off, they both went into the locker room and got dressed. Finn realized he had no clean, dry clothes to change into as they were still soaking wet. Sam had a pair of spare khaki shorts and a rumpled white t-shirt he let Finn borrow. As Sam put on his underwear very slowly, Finn stared at his blond teammate and asked him again if he had reconsidered about joining the glee club. Sam asked the quarterback if joining New Directions would really make him popular and always wanting to manipulate the situation in order to get more football players to join, Finn told him that other players from the football team had joined even though he knew it was a lie. Sam agreed to join but looked as if he still had some doubts. One of the reasons Sam agreed to join was that he was still on an orgasmic high and felt as if he wanted to spend more time with Finn.

On his way out the locker room door, Finn slipped Sam a piece of paper and winked at his new teammate. After walking out the door, Sam opened the piece of paper only to discover a note written by Finn.

"Same time, same place for round two."

**Hope you enjoyed that as it was my first story having to do with season two of the show and hope the sex scene and the circumstances leading up to it were believable. **

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
